


Work for The Six

by Shuichisweave



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Be warned hoes, Heavy Angst, Multi, Post-Break Up, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is bi, Reader-Insert, Rebellion, Reverse Harem, Skelekisses, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Puns, This Is STUPID, conflicts, kms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichisweave/pseuds/Shuichisweave
Summary: A young girl in debt, but what for? Working for Six different people all with different personalities. They are overwhelming and out of control.She tries to cope in the ways she can. She is working for the six DeFonts.Inspired by Six Skeletons One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/gifts).



> If RaccoonSinQueen saw this I think I would cry. Like I would literally cry my fuckin eyes out. I seriously wanna kms right now but without a do let the story begin.

It was in the newspaper. A job description.

Needed, Monster accepting worker. Preferably over 18 years of age minimum 16. 50 dollars per hour in preferred currency. Housing and food provided. Must clean and cook and know how to drive. Address: ×××  
Number: ×××-×××-××××

The whole 50 dollars an hour really was the kicker. You were in debt.

So you went to any thrift store you could find for a decent outfit and went to the interview.

You went forward with things and called an Über and requested your destination.

We arrived and I handed the driver her needed money.

"Have a good time miss. Thank you for your service." She hummed in a tone of happiness. You said leaving the car grasping your clutch in your hands.

What if you were hired? What if you weren't.

Stop. Anxiety will not get the best of me. Not when I need to stay level headed at a time like this.

I approach the large door of what you assumed could only be a mansion. You clicked the doorbell and awaited a response.

"Welcome, state your name and reason for entrance" an automated sounding voice said to you.

"Hi my name is Y/N and I would like to sign a resume and hopefully get a job here" you said in a chirpy voice.

"Please when entering go into the first room on the left with a blue door have a good day" the intercom stopped talking to you.

You walked through the front doors.

Woah. Holy shit.

This place must have been owned by someone super wealthy. Oh my god what if some one who was famous secretly lived here! Like Anthony Ramos or Shakira!

'A girl could dream', you thought walking over to the blue doored room, heels clicking with each step.

You simply knocked on the painted blue grand wooden door.

"Enter please" a middle toned voice announced to you as you twisted the golden door knob and gazed in at the room.

Inside was an office, with brown, white, and blue implementation set around it.

Sitting in a swivel chair looking very laid back was a young monster man who seemed to be a skeleton.

"Oh, hello. Did you come here to have a job interview as a maid?" He asked of you.

You nodded in response and sat when he motioned for you to.

"So first off, hello my name is Sans DeFonts and I am the unofficial head of this household. And you?" He said taking out pen and paper.

"My name is Y/N Y/L/N, I'm twenty years old and I really hope I could work for you" you said in a chipper voice.

Maybe if you sounded cute and bubbly it would be easier for you to score the job.

"I see. And do you have any past jobs?" He asked putting on a pair of glasses and penning down your words.

"For half a year I worked as a waitress until I moved. Then I began to work in a Hotel as a room service worker." You said a bit matter-of-factly.

"You've got some good qualifications under your belt. Please come back here with all necessities Sunday at 6:30." He said getting up from his chair and fully standing up.

What?

"You've got the job" he said looking strait at you motioning for you to shake his hand.

You didn't.

You gave him a tight hug. He looks at you over his shoulder.

"You...don't know how much this means to me." I say nearly in tears.

"Uhhh sure thing" he said with a light dusting of blue on his cheekbones, patting your back.

You look back at him with a smile.

You eventually hail another cab and talk to a friend on the phone on the way home.

"I can't believe I got the job!"

"I can't believe you got a job!" Your friend said to you.

You two jabbered on the phone for a solid hour. Talking about what had been going on in each others lives.

Words of drama and gossip. Bosses and coworkers, dating and exes. Everything in between. It was trashy. And you loved it.

You arrived home at your cold apartment. You undressed until you fell onto the couch and knocked out, not caring to take off your day old makeup.

__________  
Next day

You awoke abruptly, looking at the clock on the wall.

Oh my god you need to pack!

You began to scramble to find a few suitcases. You moved over to the couch and turned on your phone and began to play some music.

You walked to your closet and planned out your outfits for tomorrow, today, and tonight and dressed yourself.

Life is finally good.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finalize your leave from your old home to your new one. And a new interesting character presents himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I feel sick af and want to die but heres your fuckin story you lil shits.

A loud humming awakens you from your slumber. It is Sunday morning. This means today you're going to your new job for the first time!

You are overwhelmed with delight. You look over to the suitcase filled with clothing, photos of family, and shoes.

You have to call your landlady to tell her you're leaving today. She was sweet but you had to go.

You grabbed your phone off of its charger and dialed her number.

"Avian?" You said talking into the speaker. "Hey Y/N what do you need?" Your landlady said over the phone to you.

"Hey I'm going to be moving out. I'll give you my last payment next week." You sad slightly sad.

"Oh sure thing. Have a good day and be sure to put it in my mailbox." She said before ending the call.

Well that's taken care of. Avian owned most of the furniture you owned anyway. You decided to take some of your posters and cut outs. Random polaroids from highschool and some of your own art.

You kept reminiscing over old things. Going through all of your things.

You should be getting dress. 

You grab a white button up fancy collared shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and clipped your hair to the side.

You slipped on your clothes and started to feel put together. You walked over to the bathroom sink and began to brush your teeth.

Walking back to your bags you place your tooth brush and tooth paste in a zip-lock bag.

You tossed it into the large suitcase.

You were now thankful for not having too many clothes. You were scared to be honest.

You didn't know who you were working for. Well you knew about Mr. DeFonts.

But you knew for a fact there must have been other people there. He couldn't just have living alone. 

Turning around you moved to the bathroom again. 

Right next to the sink was a large pouch full of cosmetics. You pulled out the things you needed to take care of your skin. 

Looking carefully into the mirro you applied your skincare routine to your face and moved onto the actual makeup.

You layered eyeliner onto your upper lash line and some to your lower. Dashing on a tad bit of blush and eyeshadow you got all of your makeup together and brought it to your bags.

You checked the time.

Almost lunch.

You looked into your old pantry and dug out some bread and put it into the toaster.

Wait this means you'll have to quit your waitress job! 

Shit! 

You quickly dialed your managers phone number and paced around your house, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.

"This is Howie, how are you Y/N what can I do you for?" Your manager said in a cheerful tone.

Ho boy this could turn to shit fast.

"Howie I'm quitting." You said, sounding upset.

"But Y/N you're my hardest working waitress, you can't do this to me! Is this a prank?"

"No it's not I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't put in my weeks notice, things are just changing by the minute right now and I couldn't tell you sooner." You said gripping your couch cushion, waiting for his next response.

"I-I see. This could push me back a few days for finding a new waiter or waitress, but I can't say no to you." He said to you with hints of sadness and regret in his voice.

"You'll recieve your last paycheck, This week Thursday. Good Luck."He responded in a different voice.

"Thanks. I'll need it." And with that you ended the call.

You needed to sit down. Having to interact with your old boss was tiring and nerve-wracking and together those could break you.

Your toast that was being made was finished. It was one of the only foods you had with you.

Being a waitress tou get money off of tips, not off of the food you bring to the table. So you only lived off of only the necessities.

Since you don't own a car you needed to hitch a ride from sonebody. Taxis cost too much so you use an Über or a Lyft of course. You never really could afford a car. 

It was almost time for you to go. Going over a check list of all of your items and taking quick looks in the different rooms, you knew you should leave.

Dragging the suitcase from your old apartment to the elevator, bringing you down to the ground level and waiting at the corner for your ride.

A small black Sedan pulls up to the side of the curb. You ask the driver to pop the trunk to place your luggage in and you do.

Getting back into the car you strap yourself in.

_________

It's been nearly an hour.   
You could see the houses lights show up in the distance, dancing on where the sky kissed the ground.

It was even prettier at night.

The driver pulled to the side of the curb and you saw somebody quite tall waiting for you, as you presumed. Maybe it was another one of the workers? Could they be one of Mr. DeFonts' siblings?

You opened your car door and stepped out on the smooth clean pavement. There was a tall skeleton man looking down at you with a half grin, with a cigarette poking from his lip bone.

The smoke disgusted you.

But you didn't tell him. "You're Miss Y/N correct?" He asked you, taking a drag of smoke lazily. "That's me. And you are?" You asked, hints of curiousity laced through your voice.

"I don't like people using formalities on me so just call me Stretch".

And so the night carried on.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp im in deep shit right now but never mind that hope you liked this chapter byeeeee!


	3. One Big Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I'm actually away from my home state right now (Connecticut) and staying in Florida! I'll be going to a big party the day after updating this so I wont be writing at all during it.

"So. Stretch, how many people am I going to meet tonight you think?" You asked curiously looking around before he opened the door to the grand Mansion. You both walked in, him being quite relaxed and layed back looking, and you looking up and around at the place. You were getting a tad bit mad about him not answering you.

It reminded you of the house in 'Mommy Dearest'. God how do people live with all of this money?

You proceeded down a large hallway, being told of where various rooms where. Stretch was writing down different things onto a small yellow memo pad. It was actually kind of making you a bit nervous. What could he be writing about? You could only hope for the best. 

He stopped at the end of the hallway to a slightly smaller door. It was worn down, yet quite well cared for. It was brown and made of wood that was polished. Turning the brass knob, you and him entered the dark room.

"And this," he said flicking the switch "is your room" It was modest to say the least. There was definitely a lot of space. On your right there was a small twin sized bed with white sheets and a pale blue blanket layered over it. Next to it was a small bedside table with drawers.  On the opposite side of the room was a small vanity with a stool pushed in under it. 

There also was a set of two doors a next to the vanity which made you wonder where they went to. "Hope you fit in okay, its got to be hard adjusting so fast. I have a list of the things you need to do tomorrow, and if anything goes wrong just call for me." He said ripping the paper off of the pad.

He handed you the paper, rolled your luggage into the room, and made his way out into the hall. You could hear the clicks of his shoes fading out. You tugged onto the handle of your suitcase and brought it next to the bed. So this was all yours? You walked over to the door closest to the bed and opened it.

It was a small closet with a pole in the top of it with a few hangers already there for clothes. Alright then what's the other door lead to? You walked over and abruptly opened the other door. It was... dark. Was that it?

You grazed your hand generously over the side of the wall. Nothing. You switched to the other wall. Got it! There was a click and then light.

It was a bathroom! Your own bathroom! Damn what else do you get? You thought you were the worker for these people not a hotel guest? Whatever. It was white and blue themed with pale baby blue tile next to the bath and white tile near the sink and toilet.

Jesus christ everything in this house looked too expensive. What if you broke something and they made you pay for it? They wouldn't do that right? For right now you've only met Stretch and Sans. They don't seem like people who would ever do that.

Then again you don't really know them. They could be insane masochistic murderers who are out to get you. Or you know normal people. Just because they are monsters doesn't mean they're going to hurt you or anyone you know. You looked over to your list.

There was only about ten things listed onto it. You look over to your door. There was a uniform put onto a hanger and hung onto the door knob. You walk over to the articles of clothing to inspect them. 

It was a white collared shirt, a small button up black vest, and a pair of black slacks. While pulling the clothes up a small folded slip of paper falls to the ground, fluttering slowly.

You look down to your feet, right down to where the small note had fallen to. Picking it up and unfolding it gentley, you read what was written onto it. 'Please come to my room if there are any problems with this uniform, -Sans DeFonts' it said on it. You placed the note onto the vanity.

You stepped over to the door, making sure that it was locked in case of any accidental intruders getting an eyefull. Turning around and undressing, slipping off each article of clothing, one piece at a time. 

Then you simply cloaked yourself in the silky white fabric, and then cold dark black heavier cloth over it. Pulling the sleek, shimmery almost black pants over your legs, the outfit was complete. Moving your body over to the vanity to see how you looked in the new clothes and peering into the reflective surface. 

You saw a truely enamoring person. You could almost not believe or comprehend that this, this person was you. A change of clothing could really change how you perceive someone huh?

Or maybe it was because you had a small wardrobe. Whatever. You looked good right now. Nine out of ten would date yourself. Oh lord, what are you doing you need to get to sleep, god damn it! 

Quickly pulling off your clothes and tossing them aside, you make your way into the soft, polyester fabric of the bed sheets. Letting the bedding consume you in its warm hold, you drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I still want to kill myself but I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will be hopefully updating next week and at the latest two weeks from now.


End file.
